Siete pecados capitales
by Guitarra azul
Summary: En qué momento los Sakamaki se convirtieron en la representación de algún pecado capital
1. Pereza

todos los sakamaki son la representación de un pecado capital  
y por qué cayeron en aquel pecado?

-

hola que hace, espero que les guste esta idea que se me ocurrió  
Diabolik lovers no me pertenece.

.

Pereza  
Qué es la pereza... no lo sabía... o más bien no le interesaba saber, hace mucho que no le interesaba nada, bueno eso pensaba, no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera descansar, dormir, permanecer inerte bajo el manto de la oscura noche o bajo la sábana azul que cubría el día.

Aquel joven permanecía con los ojos cerrados a cada segundo, a cada hora y cuál era el motivo, pues era muy simple, se había cansado de vivir, de correr, de hablar. Para qué servía salir al mundo revosante de vida si al instante te percatabas que la vida era tan corta, sí lo era, pero solo para los humanos, él resultaba ser un vampiro, para ellos la juventud era eterna y para los humanos era momentánea y ese momento era doloroso, mientras permanecían con vida, no podían disfrutar estarlo con toda seguridad, debían cuidarse de las enfermedades que atrapaban a las personas y luego si resultaba ser mortal simplemente esperaban a morir, a un humano una bala en la cabeza o justo en el corazón era sinónimo de una muerte inmediata, un veneno una muerta lenta y dolorosa, un accidente automovilístico en algunas ocaciones era una muerte instantánea y en otros el que sufrió el accidente agonizaba lentamente, todos los humanos eran propensos a morir por cualquier cosa insignificante. Pero él era un vampiro, un ser que era casi imposible exterminar.

él recordaba con claridad aquel día, fatídico, sí, lo venía venir, tal vez, pero algo estaba seguro él maldecía el día en que decidió salir del castillo a la aldea humana que se encontraba serca.

En casa estaba algo cansado, las responsabilidades que ya se le otorgaba como futura cabeza de la familia le tenían cansado de sobremanera, así que creyó que no estaría mal salir un rato a dar un paseo fuera de esas paredes llenas de los alagos de los sirvientes y de las exigencias de su madre.

Escabullirse fue muy fácil, había lugares que no solían ser protegidos por ningún guardia del castillo.

Recorrió varios cenderos hasta dar con la aldea humana, veía como muchos niños disfrutaban serca de sus padres, que mal que él no podía hacer eso, en cuanto veía a su madre debía huír aunque elapresio que tenía por su madre era muy grande, odiaba todo lo relacionado con las responsabilidades al cargo que heredaría en el futuro.

Había llegado a la aldea y logró divisar a un niño que traiá ropas comunes, no se comparaban al traje formal que vestía.

\- Señorito, pero qué hace alguien como usted en este lugar-

Eso molestó a Shu, no sabía por qué, pero le molestó mucho.

\- ¿Señorito?- dijo Shu con gran enfado gravado en su rostro.

\- Vamos no te molestes conmigo quieres, bien entonces, olvidemos aquello, mi nombre es Edgar- dijo el niño perteneciente a la aldea humana.

\- El mío es Shu-

\- ¡Apuesto a qé un señorito como tú no podrá ganarme en una carrera de aquí al lago!-

Después de eso el joven Sakamaki se sorprendió , pero le parecía interesante jugar a las carreras con aquel niño . Durante unos largos minutos corrieron entre risas y miradas de complicidad las mismas que se deberían dar los hermanos al realizar una travesura.

Al cabo de un buen rato los niños llegaron agitados a la orilla del lago, siguieron con su entretenido juego de hacer carreras, lanzar piedras al lago compitiendo por ver quien logra la mejor distancia.

\- Me gustaría a volver a jugar con tigo Shu-

\- A mí también te prometo regresar mañana a jugar, me he divertido mucho-

Después de su despedida Shu regresó al castillo, pero al instante de hacerlo recibió una gran reprimenda por parte de su madre quien le exigía saber su paradero durante todo ese tiempo a lo que el joven Sakamaki no respondió y simplemente se alejó de la mirada penetrante de su madre quien realmente esta vez estaba encolerisada hasta el punto de poder dirigir algunas maldiciones en contra de quien sea.

Shu había tomado una decisión, se rebelaría, estaba arto, arto... realmente arto de las clases de violín, los estudios, las exigencias, las reglas, las reglas, las maravillosas reglas que por tanto tiempo le habían impedido jugar como lo hizo en ese día.

Al día siguiente como lo había prometido fue a la aldea humana al encuentro con su nuevo mejor amigo con quien jugó una vez más, hasta ese momento no sabía que dos palos de madera podían ser una idea realmente entretenida, las usaban para simular una pelea con espadas y a pesar de que cualquiera diría que eso era peligroso al joven Sakamaki le parecía el juego más natural y divertido que alguna vez pudo haber compartido con alguien.

Sus huídas cada vez más eran mucho más frecuentes y los regaños de su madre aumentaban conforme a sus escapadas, pero eso qué importaba al pequeño niño de rubios cabellos y ojos azules solo le importaba poder compartir grandes momentos de diversión junto con su amigo Edgar.

Pero entre más huía y entre más su madre trataba de que él cumpliera con sus responsabilidades alguien incrementaba su odio en una gran magnitud.

Reiji, el hermano menor de Shu se sentía desplazado, toda la atención de su madre era para su hermano mayor, no podía soportar eso, él pensaba que si trataba de ser un mejor niño que Shu, su madre le pondría un poco más de atención y dejaría de desperdiciar su atención en alguien tan problemático como el heredero al título de su padre.

Pero todo lo que hacía era imposible, nunca lograría ganarse el cariño, la atención de su madre.

Por otro lado en la aldea humana Shu recibía un regalo muy especial de su gran amigo Edgar, el niño humano le había entregado un cachorrito y le dijo que lo cuidara mucho y que durante el tiempo en que no puedan jugar los dos él podría jugar con el cachorro, Shu lo aceptó gustoso y lo llevó a casa después de oír que Edgar le decía que el perro es el mejor amigo del hombre y que ahora podría ser el mejor amigo de un niño.

Al llegar al castillo en medio de risas provocadas por los grandes lametones que le daba el pequeño animal fue emocionado ante su madre a mostrarle el pequeño cachorro que le habían regalado, sin embargo lejos de ver alegría en la cara de su madre, solo pudo observar una gran reprobatoria mirada y el gran aprecio que él sentía por su madre se iba esfumando al ver que le pidió a uno de los sirvientes que le quitaran a su nuevo amigo, no pudo hacer nada y lo que pudo fue salir corriendo inmediatamente de ahí.

Durante un largo tiempo no fue a la aldea humana, no sabía que le diría a su amigo humano, no podía decirle que había perdido el cachorrito y mucho menos que es probable que en esos momentos esté muerto.

Pero mientras Shu se lamentaba por la pérdida de su pequeño animal, Reiji buscaba la manera de causarle un gran dolor a su hermano mayor y la razón era simple estaba cansado de que el rechazara la atención de su madre y él que deseaba tanto tenerla para sí. Planeaba algo, algo muy malo, algo que haría que Shu sintiera lo que es perder algo preciado para tí porque Reiji desde hace mucho había perdido el cariño de su madre.

Después de varios días de haverlo meditado Shu decidió que era mejor enfrentar el problema así que decidió ir a la aldea humana y contarle todo a Edgar.

\- No te preocupes son cosas que suelen pasar.- decía con una voz muy bajita el niño humano mientras veía el lago.

\- Lo lamento mucho, no era mi intención el que ocurriera esto- la voz de Shu se oía muy aflijida.

\- Y te dije que no importa, pero... ¿Escuchaste eso?-

\- Escuchar qué-

Depronto se oían fuertes gritos de personas, los dos niños se encaminaron con rapidez al escuchar que aquellos gritos benían de la aldea y cuando se encontraban serca de ella podía divisarse en el cielo una gran nuve de humo negro que cubría el cielo de la aldea, con mucha más prisa corrieron hacia la zona que era el hogar de Edgar, y al llegar observaron como el fuego ya casi había consumido todo en su totalidad, se quedaron ahí, sin poder moverse debido al asombro.

De pronto Shu vio como Edgar corría con gran velocidad hacia el fuego.

\- No, Edgar, no... es peligroso el fuego te atrapará...- gritaba el joven Sakamaki a su amigo.

\- Tengo que salbar a mi familia-

Shu lejos de moverse para lograr salvar a su amigo se quedó ahí quieto, paralisado y viendo como el fuego destrosaba todo a su paso, las pequeñas casas se desplomaban ante él y sabía algo, Edgar estaba muerto.

Regresó al castillo y como era de costumbre su madre lo detubo a la entrada buscando una explicación a su ausencia , pero ni siquiera se inmutó, solo siguió con su camino.

Recorrió los grandes pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a su habitación y ahí solo se encerró, su mirada se había transformado, dejó de ser una revosante de vida a una inexpresiva.

Con los días transcurriendo el joven Sakamaki permanecía encerrado en su habitación, sumergido en el sueño, cuando un sirviente del castillo ingresaba a su alcoba solo recibía un callate por parte de Shu, lo único que quería en ese momento era dormir, estar alejado de la vida, por un instante sentir la muerte, la cual era imposible, en las noches la oscuridad de su habitación era mucho más densa ya que no permitía que nadie encendiera los candelabros y ni siquiera él se atrevía a hacerlo. Le tenía miedo al fuego , si fue capás de acabar con la vida de su amigo que sería si él llegara a tocarlo.

Desde que perdió la gran amistad de Edgar dejó de vivir, para qué le servía la vida, si no era para causarle dolor, prefería permanecer dormido ya que era la única manera de estar ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, gracias a su sueño dejó de sufrir, cuanhdo dormía no pensaba, no pensaba en qué pudo haver ayudado a su amigo, no pensaba en que si lo habría yudado él estaría con vida, no pensaba, no sufría , no conocía humanos que morían con rapidez.

Nunca más volvió a experimentar sentimiento alguno, lo único que sentía era pereza, pereza de vivir, de hacer cualquier cosa.

Así no sintió el dolor de haber perdido a su madre. .. Si su madre había muerto, pero no podía hacer nada, asistió al funeral, pero solo eso... derramar lágrimas para qué, eso no le devolvería la vida, y no tenía ánimos de hacerlo...

Ya no hacía nada, todo se lo dejó a su hermano menor, ahora Reiji era quien cuidaba del resto de sus hermanos tras haver perdido a su madre.

No, nunca más volvería a estar vivo, prefería dormir y aunque sea solo en sus sueños y lleno de un gran sufrimiento podría disfrutar aquellos momentos en que era feliz y revosante de vida.

.

espero que me haya quedado bien


	2. Envidia

Hola que hace

Aquí el segundo de los pecados

Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece

.

.

.

Envidia

Siempre el segundo de los pequeños Sakamaki había permanecido feliz por la familia que tenía, admiraba a su hermano y quería en gran demasía a su madre. Todo era tan de color de rosa,, era tan hermoso, pero tanta belleza a veces no puede durar para siempre…

Reiji era un niño brillante a quien le apasionaba los experimentos y entre otras cosas relacionadas con la ciencia, se sentía orgulloso de su inteligencia, se sentía afortunado por tener tal don, sin embargo todo eso a tales alturas ya no le llenaba como antes.

Tiempo atrás disfrutaba el poder compartir con su madre sobre los descubrimientos que tenía y claro jugar junto a su hermano Shupero últimamente toda esa alegría ya no era tan recurrente en su entorno, su madre cada vez más le ponía menos atención y a Shu casi no lo veía dentro del castillo ¿Por qué su mundo feliz se iba desvaneciendo?

La respuesta era tan rápida. Él no era la futura cabeza de la familia, por lo tanto él no era importante.

Que triste era aquello, ser el segundo jamás sería algo bueno, así que el pequeño Sakamaki había tomado la decisión de que siempre sería excelente en todo lo que hacía. Si era así tal vez su madre se daría cuenta de lo mucho que él valía, se daría cuenta de que él era tan importante como su hermano mayor. Pero todo lo que hacía resultaba inútil, si estudiaba su madre no lo veía, si descubría algo nuevo su madre no lo veía, si se sentía solo su madre no lo veía.

La madre de Reiji solo tenía ojos para su primogénito y para el segundo su vista era cubierta por una venda.

Reiji empezaba a tener celos de su hermano y vaya que eran muy grandes. El pequeño Sakamaki sin duda pensaba que su hermano era un completo idiota al salir todos los días del castillo huyendo de sus responsabilidades, era un idiota porque entre más hacía eso su madre menos lo veía a él, empezaba a detestarlo por ello y es que al principio creyó que eso era bueno ya que así podría tener unos segundos de la atención de su madre, pero no, su madre se la pasaba pensando en Shu y en su paradero.

Por qué su madre no veía que Shu no valía la pena y le ponía más atención a él que se desvivía por algo de cariño, por alguna señal de que su madre se preocupaba por su bienestar.

Al principio le vino la idea de que lo que hacía uno de los trillizos era bastante ingenioso , vaya que su hermano Kanato también estaba algo desesperado porque se lastimaba apropósito o lloraba sin ningún motivo para lograr que su madre lo atendiera, pero no lograba nada, así que Reiji descartó esa posibilidad.

Entonces la otra opción era ser aún mejor, exigirse más, pero con el tiempo se daba cuenta de que todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano .

Cada día era peor, cada día pensaba que en realidad era una pared más de las que construían el enorme castillo, por lo menos antes de ese día recibía el buenos días de siempre por parte de su madre, pero ahora, ahora nada, nada, nada…

Y todo tuvo su fin al llegar ese día, Shu, el primogénito llegó a las afueras del castillo en donde Reiji y su madre descansaban, llegó con un perro en sus manos diciendo que un amigo se lo había obsequiado, vaya que era un maldito además de que era el centro del mundo de su madre ahora tenía un amigo y el segundo de los Sakamaki simplemente se encolerizaba aún más, pero bueno tanta ira se fue en ese preciso momento ya que su madre le dijo a uno de los sirvientes que se llevara al animal y eso sí que lo alegró, creyó que ese sería su momento con lo disgustada que estaba su madre con el tonto de Shu, así que lleno de valor le dijo a su progenitora que había terminado de memorizar un libro muy complicado para la edad que tenía, sin embargo aquella esperanza se desvaneció en ese instante, no recibió respuesta, ninguna mirada de aprobación o de reproche, o alguna señal que demostrara el interés de su madre en él.

Estaba cansado, arto, ya no soportaba tanta atención para Shu, la dicha que su hermano mayor tenía le estaba matando, lo estaba llenando de un profundo odio, de unos pensamientos tan malos que se podría decir que pretendía hacer algo malo, algo tan malo que haría arrepentirse a Shu por ser el primero, por despreciar la atención de su madre y haría lamentar a esa mujer por despreciarlo, por desatenderlo, por todo…

No fue difícil dar con la aldea humana a la que frecuentaba su hermano mayor y no fue complicado adivinar quien era su amigo porque un día pudo ver a ambos jugando cerca del lago, sin duda un punto a su favor, estarían lejos de la aldea y él había maquinado un plan perfecto… Los humanos tienen una debilidad muy grande y es más notoria en los niños.

Lo había planeado tan bien, que hasta sentía temor de él mismo, pero que importaba, en ese momento solo importaba su venganza, así que puso manos a la obra.

Estuvo creando una bomba lo suficientemente potente para destruir la aldea y que no dejara rastro alguno de su existencia, pero había un problema el tarado de Shu hace varios días que no visitaba la aldea, eso le molestaba, pero supuso que en cualquier momento regresaría a la aldea y además entre más se esperaba para dar inicio al plan pensaba que más placentero sería su resultado .

Al fin el idiota de Shu había ido a la aldea y como lo imaginó ambos estaban en el lago y solo se dispuso a caminar por las calles de la aldea dejó caer su mochila en donde llevaba la bomba, algunos de los humanos que caminaban por ahí le dijeron que que se le olvidaba la maleta, pero él no hizo caso y al ver eso las personas le dejaron de insistir. Y bien estaba muy lejos ya de la aldea y lo suficientemente cerca para presenciar lo que ocurriría y… Un gran estruendo se oyó a lo lejos , lamentablemente ese par aún no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasó, pero solo bastó oír los gritos de las personas para que corrieran hacia la aldea y justo en ese momento la debilidad de los humanos hizo acto de presencia, ese irrefrenable deseo por salvar a sus semejantes, a su familia , fue la condena para el amigo de Shu, el muy estúpido había ingresado a la aldea sin importarle las llamas que consumían todo a su alrededor y para qué, solo para encontrar la muerte y justo en ese momento el telón cayó y solo quedaba su hermano mayor justo ahí, se quedó a presenciar el fin de su único amigo…

Con el pasar de los días se daba cuenta de que sí causó un profundo dolor al mayor de los Sakamaki , el pobre tonto solo se encerró en su habitación y eso no era ni la mitad del dolor que él había padecido por tanto tiempo a causa de su hermano

Y al final solo quedaba una persona, su querida madre, no fue difícil dar con un cazador de vampiros y no fue difícil hacerle creer a su madre que Shu estaba durmiendo en lo profundo del bosque y ella claro como buena madre fue en busca de su hijo y… no encontró nada, bueno se encontró con una perfecta emboscada, él cazador había dado justo en el blanco, la había herido de muerte y en cuanto se marchó el segundo de los Sakamaki atinó a colocarse cerca del cuerpo de su progenitora para ver una gran sonrisa en el rostro de esa mujer, por qué no le regaló aquel gesto antes, por qué no lo hizo, en ese momento la odiaba con mucha más fuerza, por qué Shu era el único que recibía esas sonrisas , por qué… desde ese momento juró hacerle la vida imposible a su hermano mayor y no era complicado, sabía que con decirle vago, bueno para nada le causaba un gran dolor…

El segundo de los Sakamaki cayó en la envidia, el sentía tantos celos hacia su hermano que fue capaz de incendiar una aldea entera, matar a su madre y por la envidia de qué no sería capaz..

.

.

.

Lo he terminado

Espero haberlo hecho bien

Nos leemos en el siguiente pecado


	3. Lujuria

Hola que hace

gracias por comentar

y ahora sí al fic

.

.

.

Lujuria

En aquel rincón del castillo se podía escuchar día con día las fuertes risotadas de tres pequeños niños, que dicha la suya en otros casos tener hermanos no resultaba interesante ya que no tenían la misma edad, los mismos gustos, no tenían casi nada en común, pero aquellos niños eran tan afortunados, eran hermanos y desde mucho antes de nacer compartían todo.

Tenían el gozo de ser trillizos, tenían el gozo de compartirlo todo. Desde muy pequeños compartían en ocasiones la cama, los juegos, la comida, los secretos y sobretodo compartían algo muy especial para los tres, compartían a su madre.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón se iban distanciando con los años y el motivo de su separación era el mismo que los unía… y qué se debe hacer en esos momentos, pues no lo sabían pero el tiempo era sabio y les daría la respuesta y la decisión que tomaran dependía de cómo captaban la contestación del tiempo.

Su madre los separaba de uno de sus hermanos, los alejaba de Ayato o más bien alejaba al pequeño de Kanato y Laito. Y a no podían jugar juntos y si lo hacían solo era por unos cuantos segundos ya que Ayato huía de sus estudios a los que era obligado por su madre. Cordelia, la mdre de los trillizos era quien los distanciaba.

Aquella mujer dejó de lado su preocupación por Kanato y Laito y centraba todo su esfuerzo en Ayato, quería que él se convirtiera en el heredero al trono de su padre.

Los otros dos pequeños se daban cuenta de lo que sucedía y no querían que su madre los dejara de amar. Kanato solía cantarle a su madre porque sabía que ella disfrutaba oír su melodiosa voz , pero aún no era suficiente, a pesar de todo siempre tenía un plan B que podía aplicarlo en todo momento, sus llantos fingidos y lastimarse a sí mismo.

Por otro lado Laito creía que con darle una flor por la mañana a su querida madre lograría que ella le brindara su atención, pero era en vano, todo lo que hacía era en vano y eso lo hacía sentirse triste…

Un día como cualquier otro el pequeño Laito se encontraba vagando por los pasillos del enorme castillo y sin querer escuchó la conversación de un par de sirvientas.

\- Mi amado esposo últimamente ha estado mucho más activo que en otras noches—decía una mujer de cabellera negra con una voz tan aguda que igualaría a las que tienen las adolescentes al recibir una primera declaración de amor.

-¿Activo dices? ¿Te refieres a un asunto de la cama?- le respondía otra con una luz de curiosdiad en sus ojos.

\- ¡Pero claro No sabes lo feliz que soy- Seguía con su voz de enamorada.

\- Eres la perfecta explicación de que una mujer con un buen hombre en la cama a su lado es más que feliz- le decía la otra. Y entre risas se fueron alejando de aquel lugar.

Laito entendió en ese momento algo muy importante, si quería hacer feliz a su madre tenía que ser un hombre y dejar de ser un niño que regalaba flores. Como en casa sería casi un milagro que alguein le hablara de sexualidad debido a que su madre casi nunca estaba con él lo más fácil sería ir a otro lado en busca de información y nada es mejor que una biblioteca en donde encontró un libro bastante interesante, El Camasutra, ¡demonios, ese libro tenía más información de la que necesitaba!

Ahora lo complicado sería tener que esperar el momento apropiado y formular la treta perfecta para seducir a su madre.

Todo estaba muy bien calculado, le había dicho a su madre que en lo profundo del castillo había encontrado un lugar lo bastante alejado y tranquilo para que Ayato pudiera estudiar sin ninguna interrupción, su madre lo siguió esperanzada en aquel sitio del que tanto hablaba su hijo. Bien la primera fase del plan estaba completa, había convencido a Cordelia de que lo siguiera y estaba seguro de que una vez dentro ella desearía jamás salir de aquel lugar.

\- Laito ¿Qué lugar es este? Aquí huele a rosas- decía la madre de los trillizos con gran desconcierto en su mirada.

\- Lo sé, no es relajante, apuesto a que Ayato podrá estudiar sin ningún problema en este lugar- decía Laito con una mirada algo felina hacia su madre- No te gustaría tomar asiento, hemos caminado bastante, apuesto a que estás cansada ¿No?-

Cordelia se dirigió a la amplia cama del lugar que se encontraba justo a un lado de un gran escritorio, excelente jugada por parte de Laito, colocar un distractor para que su madre realmente creyera que ese sería el nuevo estudio de su hermano Ayato. Segunda fase del plan completada, Cordelia está en la cama.

Fue más fácil de lo que pensó, ahora la parte complicada y central del plan, hacer que su madre caiga ante sus encantos de hombre en el cuerpo de un niño de doce años. Laito tomó lugar a lado de su madre, ella lo veía algo extrañada , pero que importaba, sentía de que iba la cosa, y era obvio, la mirada felina, la cama, el olor a rosas… De repente Laito comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a su rostro, a sus labios, a esos labios carnosos tan de un color carmesí.

A Cordelia se le fue la cara de extrañeza frente a las picarescas acciones de su hijo y vaya que lo veía venir, pero pensó que no sería tan valiente como para atreverse a hacer tal cosa y ella no era de esas mujeres que le negaban el placer a alguien y mucho menos se lo negaba a ella misma, además le causaba curiosidad saber que se sentiría hacer eso con un niño y más aún con uno que resultaba ser uno de sus hujos. Poco a poco el pequeño Laito iba recorriendo el cuerpo de su madre con sus pequeñas manos que cobraban agilidad con el pasar de los segundos y así cada una de sus prendas caían al suelo y la habitación empezaba a tener una bruma bastante peculiar, un aroma muy parecido al que se puede percibir en los lugares en donde dos almas se entregan por completo. Y sí, la última fase del plan se completó y el objetivo de la idea tuvo éxito, logró aquel Sakamaki obtener la atención que tanto anhelaba.

Todas las noches aquellos, madre e hijo se entregaban a tal placer tan pecaminoso y nunca nadie atinaba a descubrirlos

Laito con el tiempo dejó de ver a su madre como tal, la veía y en ella veía a una mujer con unos maravillosos atributos. Cada noche se repetía la misma historia, él iba a aquella habitación al encuentro con su amante .

Pero la dicha poco les duró, varios meses habían transcurrido para que el señor del castillo, Karlheinz, descubriera la traición de su primer esposa a la que amaba mucho, pero esto no podría continuar así, por lo que el señor de los vampiros mandó a encerrar a Laito en uno de los tantos sótanos del castillo y con Cordelia, nadie se burlaba del señor de los demonios, pero tampoco podía matarla, así que desterrarla del castillo sería castigo suficiente.

Cordelia no podía permitir su destierro as´´i que con una gran actuación le dijo a Karlheinz que no amaba a Laito, solo lo utilizaba para tener relaciones sexuales y que nada de lo que ocurrió se volvería a repetir. El señor de los demonios confió en Cordelia y además no podía echarla del castillo eso podría afectar al futuro que estaba forjando.

Al transcurrir los días también liberó a su hijo, esperando que la traición a la que fue expuesto jamás se volviera a repetir. Pero en eso el señor de los demonios era algo ingenuo y en el mismo castillo aquel acto pecaminoso se seguía repitiendo todas las noches.

Pero para Cordelia el placer que recibía en manos de su hijo ya no le bastaba así que decidió involucrase con el hermano de su esposo. Richter solía frecuentar el castillo y Cordelia se daba cuenta de las miradas que le brindaba su cuñado y ella para esas cosas no era tonta. En el castillo todas las tardes era sitio para continuar satisfaciendo el deseo irrefrenable de Cordelia.

Laito tampoco era idiota, con el tiempo se percataba de que tenía un rival al que detestaba y esa persona era su tío Richter, no soportaba la idea de compartir a su querida amente con alguien más, así que pesó que si le daba más placer a Cordelia ella se olvidaría de su tío, pero que equivocado estaba, todo volvía al principio, una vez más él era ignorado. No sabía que hacer, quería que ella solo le perteneciera a él.

Y una noche Cordelia llegó con una gran herida en el pecho, ella buscaba su ayuda, Ayato al fin había tratado de matarla, pero no terminó con su cometido así que justo en ese momento Laito escuchó las palabras que tanto había esperado oír, Cordelia le dijo que lo amaba y él también compartía aquel sentimiento, entonces él deseaba demostrarle cuanto la amaba y la forma más clara era matándola. Si deseabas demostrar tu amor a otro vampiro, la forma más efectiva y pura era quitándole la vida, así que la aventó desde l balcón y ahí,en ese momento Cordelia sería solo suya.

Pero con el pasar de los días la extrañaba, echaba de menos sus caricias, sus gemidos, su cuerpo, por lo tanto fue en busca de otras mujeres no importaba si eran humanas o vampiro, él quería encontrar en otra mujer lo que había descubierto en Cordelia. Sin embargo nunca hallaba lo que con tanto agán buscaba, todas las noches, en el instituto, en la ciudad, nunca era suficiente.

Su lujuria crecía dia a día y no pararía hasta algún día poder encontrar una vez más lo que había perdido.

.

.

.

Lo terminé

Comenten por favor

Saludos

Nos vemos en el siguiente pecado


	4. Gula

Hola que hace  
gracias por los comentarios  
Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece

.

Gula  
En aquel castillo se podía respirar la inocensia de tres pequeños niños que día a día jugaban sin parar, atrapando y divirtiéndoce con los murciélagos que abundaban en el gran lugar...

Los pequeños tenían la dicha de ser trillizos, compartían todo, más que todo compartían una amistad, eran lo suficientemente unidos como para decirque jamás nada llegaría a separarlos y nada durante toda su niñez tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para hacerlo.

Pero con el tiempo todo rastro de profunda unión iba desapareciendo, su madre los iba alejando de ellos mismos, tenía sierta preferencia por uno de sus hijos, decía que debía ser el mejor de los tres y mejor que sus otros hermanos con los que compartían la sangre de su padre, así que Ayato fue separado de los momentos de travesuras que hacía junto a sus hermanos, Laito y Kanato así trataban de jugar solo entre ellos, pero ya nada era lo mismo, hacía falta alguien y ese vació no podía ser llenado fácilmente, no podían ser separados así de la nada, habían estado juntos incluso mucho antes de nacer.

Sin embargo, trataban de sonreír como siempre, pero con el tiempo Laito también se iba alejando de Kanato y este último no sabía la razón de ese distanciamiento. Pero sí sabía que no le gustaba estar lejos de sus hermanos, hacía todo lo posible por continuar compartiendo varias cosas con ellos, pero era difícil, y más aún al saber que debía compartir algo muy especial para él y ese algo era su madre, con el tiempo se daba cuenta de que se preocupaba mucho por su Hermano yAyato y por las noches iba con Laito quien sabe a donde y con el pequeño Kanato que hacía nada, él se sentía solo, sentía que estaba perdiendo el amor de una persona muy importante, estaba perdiendo el amor, la atención de su madre y eso no le gustabaasí que debía hacer algo rápido antes de que en realidad perdiera eso tan importante.

Al principio se lastimaba a sí mismo con la intención de causarse un daño grabe, pero al contrario de lograr la atención de su madre, recibía solo respuestas de que ella lo ignoraba con totalidad, mientras pensaba en alguna otra opción para matar el aburrimiento y la soledad jugaba junto a sus juguetes, lo hacía con mucho cariño, sabía que sus hermanos pudieron haverlo abandonado, pero todos sus juguetes jamás lo dejarían solo, con el tiempo se encariñó con uno de ellos, era un osito al cual llamaba Tedi, él era muy dulce con él, lo escuchaba y lo acompañaba a todos lados, así que por obviedad nunca salía de su habitación sin su querido amigo.

Un día mientras se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes del gran castillo decidió hacer algo por su querido Tedi, había estado aprendiendo una canción y deseaba cantarla especialmente a su Tedi, así que ahí sin ningún otro espectador empesó a cantar, su voz era tan melodiosa, tan hermosa, era, era era... no se podía explicar con palabras lo que era su maravillosa voz.

Cordelia, la madre de los trillizos cierta tarde se enconraba vagando por los pasillos del gran castilloy depronto escuchó una voz que provenía de un lugar muy alejado de donde estaba ella, cegada por la hermosura del canto que oía decidió seguirlo hasta dar con el dueño de tan prodigiosa voz y vaya que se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que su hijo Kanato era el poseedor de tal don, así que cuando se fijó en que él se había percatado de su presencia y dejó de cantar, ella con una voz bastante suplicante le dijo que cantara para ella y eso llenó de una alegría infinita al pequeño niño.

Al pequeño Kanato le gustaba la dulzura con la que era tratado por su madre, le hacía recordar a su postre favorito, el pudín, y todo fue gracias a su canto, no pensó que realmente lo hacía bien, pero a su madre le gustaba y eso era lo que importaba. Quería que todo el cariño que recibía de su madre no se lo diera a nadie más, quería tenerla solo para él.

Pero cómo podría hacer tal cosa, ella le daba ese cariño al resto de sus hermanos y eso no le gustaba, quería que ella solo fuera de él a veces al pensar que debía compartirla lo hacía llorar de frustración, quería que ella solo fuera de él, solo de él, solo de él y de nadie más...

Y ahora ya no solo se preocupaba de sus hermanos, también debía deshacerse de su tío Richter, su madre tenía una relación con él y vaya que lo sabía, habían hecho eso justo enfrente de él, pero no dijo nada, se quedó en silencio porque sabía que si decía algo su madre se molestaría mucho con él y el cariño que le tenía se podía desvanecer y eso no era una opción...

Con el tiempo Cordelia le decía "mi canario", eso le gustaba, le hacía sentir especial, sí su madre era muy dulce, tan dulce como los postres, los chocolates, los caramelos y tan dulce como el pudín, ella era un dulce el cual deseaba devorar, deseaba matarla porque solo así dejaría de ser de los demás y solo sería de él.

Una noche muy lluviosa mientras caminaba por el castillo junto a su Tedi, escuchó un grito muy fuerte y fue en camino a donde creía que estaba el responsable de aquel estruendo y caminó y caminó... encontró a su madre tendida ahí en el suelo, estaba preocupado por ella, tenía un gran agujero en el pecho y no estaba su corazón, aalguien se le había adelantado, ero estaba ahí muerta y por ende estaba fría, no podía dejarla en ese lugar si otra persona veía su cuerpo daría aviso al señor de los vampiros y entonces se llevarían su cuerpo, no permitiría eso, si dejaba que pasara eso lo alejarían de ella, entonces con el pretexto de que estabafría le prendió fuego, la sonrisa maniática que tenía en el rostro podía asustar hasta a el más valiente, cuando su cuerpo estaba totalmente en cenisas recogió todo, absolutamente todo y lo colocó dentro de un frasco para dejarlo en el interior de su Tedi, como su amigo nunca lo dejaba entonces su madre también nunca lo dejaría solo, estaba feliz, podría tener siempre a su madre junto a él...

Pero algo le hacía falta, la dulzura de su madre, su voz diciéndole "mi canario", como recobraría aquella dulzura y en ese momento recordó que ella era igual de dulce que el pudín, que los chocolates , los caramelos, así que desde ese día Kanato no dejaba de saborear aquellos postres que le hacían sentir la calidez y la dulzura de su madre, no importaba si tenía hambre o si no la tenía, solo quería tener de vuelta la dulzura de su madre...

.

lo terminé  
ya solo me faltan tres pecados  
jejej  
nos vemos en el siguiente


	5. Soberbia

Hola que hace

Aquí una vez más con el fic

Diabolik lovers no me pertenece

.

.

.

¿Por qué todos los demás podían jugar? Esa pregunta Ayato Sakamaki se la hacía casi todos los días, se preguntaba lo mismo durante horas y horas, divagaba en esa pregunta sin encontrar respuesta… Quería salir un momento a las afueras del castillo para divertirse junto a sus hermanos Laito y Kanato ¡Quería salir ya!

Se cuestionaba la razón del porqué hace unos días su madre decidió encerrarlo en su habitación para que se la pase estudiando, todo eso no le gustaba, parecía uno de los tantos adultos que a veces rondaban el castillo, pero él era solo un niño y no sabía el porqué de hacer lo que hacía…

Recordaba los momentos felices en que se divertía junto a sus hermanos, vaya que era genial jugar junto con ellos, hacía muchas bromas, si se parecieran un poco más entre sí podrían intercambiar lugares y confundir a la gente. A Ayato le gustaba mucho estar con sus queridos hermanos, eran muy unidos, el ser trillizos los hacía un equipo inseparable, sin embargo hace días que todo eso se iba esfumando…

Su madre de repente se presentó en su habitación y saco casi que a patadas a Laito y Kanato y a él lo había encerrado diciéndole que debía ponerse a estudiar y que si lo hacía pronto podría ser libre, pero mientras tanto debía estudiar, estudiar y estudiar…

¡Pero que pesadilla! Cordelia, su madre no lo dejaba ser un niño normal, ella estaba obsesionada en que Ayato debía ser mejor incluso más que el heredero al trono de su padre, pero por qué tenía que ser él, de los tres Ayato resultaba ser el menor, esa responsabilidad le debería pertenecer a Laito, pero no, Cordelia había dicho que el más indicado para tal cosa era Ayato y nadie más que él…

Ayato estaba sentado en su escritorio ya muy cansado, estaba aburrido, ¡Como odiaba el maldito inglés! Por más que lo intentara no podía pronunciar con perfección las palabras…

Pero debía soportar todo eso si quería volver a jugar con sus hermanos, debía ser el mejor y ya sabía que revelarse era una mala idea. El otro día había logrado salir de su habitación con ayuda de sus hermanos, jugaron durante unos momentos con un murciélago, pero la diversión les duró muy poco, su madre se había percatado de la travesura y lo arrojó al lago ¡Ayato no sabía nadar! Fue muy complicado para el pequeño salir de ahí, casi se ahoga, pero con mucho esfuerzo logró salir a la superficie y aferrarse a lo que sea que estuviera por ahí para lograr salir, pero él no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, días después escapó una vez más, la historia se repitió de nuevo con la diferencia de que esta vez su madre solo le advirtió que si lo volvía a hacer lo ahogaría una vez más en el lago ¡Esa mujer no tenía compasión!

Tenía que ser el mejor, debía hacerlo sin importar nada, que importaba si el maldito inglés era difícil, un idioma extranjero no iba a ganarle, también que importaba si los números no le gustaban tanto, no se iba a dejar vencer por un montón de dibujos en el papel que por alguna razón se sumaban, sería fuerte, sería el mejor, porque si lo era, podría volver a jugar con sus hermanos…

Pero con ser el mejor no bastaba, a veces sentía que no era el mejor, así que no bastaba con serlo, debía sentir que era el mejor, si él no creía que lo era ¿Cómo lo creerían los demás?

En repetidas ocasiones se encontraba con el resto de sus hermanos y para sentir que era mejor que ellos solía llamarse así mismo Ayato- sama, en señal de que él era el mejor, era superior, era un Dios así que solía decirle a sus hermanos y al resto de personas que habitaban el castillo que se dirigieran a él como Su Majestad.

Pero a veces en respuesta solo recibía una sarta de risas bastante burlonas y eso a él lo enfadaba mucho, no le gustaba que le dieran la contraria, él era mejor que cualquier otro en ese lugar…

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo estudiando durante años, parecían siglos, pero al pasar todos esos años no logró lo que quería, sin darse cuenta en todos esos años el tiempo había transcurrido sin parar, él y sus hermanos ya no eran niños, en palabras humanas, eran adolescentes y ya nada podría ser como antes, sentía como sus hermanos se habían distanciado, todo era tan diferente como a lo que recordaba, no podía ser posible…

¿Quién era el culpable de todo eso? Su madre, Cordelia ¡Ella lo obligó a ser el mejor, pero ya no quería serlo! De qué servía ser el mejor si había perdido lo más preciado para él, había perdido a sus hermanos por culpa de esa mujer, pero de algo si estaba seguro él era mejor que ella, ahora lo era, ya sabía nadar, y lo hacía incluso mejor que ella que se jactaba de ser una gran nadadora, por su culpa, por su culpa… no podía con la ira, quería matarla…

Una noche en la oscuridad había tomado una de las pequeñas dagas que adornaban el lugar, se iba a encargar de que esa mujer nunca jamás se atreviera a arrebatarle algo… En medio de la oscuridad se había ocultado y cuando ella por el gran graderío descendía con movimientos certeros le había clavado la daga justo en el pecho, una herida lo suficientemente grabe para que muriera de la peor forma, agonizaría primero, sufriría y tendría una muerte lenta y llena de dolor…

Él era mejor que ella, había derrotado a su propia madre…

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, las personas, los vampiros ya no pueden cambiar lo que son, son como son y nada más, él se había transformado en una persona soberbia, le gustaba jactarse de cualquier cosa, no necesitaba estudiar, él ya era el mejor…

Se enorgullecía de ser el mejor en el baloncesto, nadie era como él…

Que importaba sus calificaciones, él era el mejor y eso nadie podía negarlo y si alguien se atrevía a contradecirlo solo se encargaba de ellos y listo…

.

.

.

Lo terminé

Nos leemos en el siguiente pecado


	6. Ira

hola que hace  
Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece

.

Ira  
¿Por qué la vida era cruel con él? Sabía que su madre lo quería mucho, sabía que él quería mucho a su madre... pero por qué este cariño hacía tanto daño... ¿El cariño excesivo puede hacer daño? Al parecer sí. Durante un tiempo el más joven de los Sakamaki pensaba que su madre lo odiaba por ese gran amor que sentía hacia ella, imaginaba que tanto cariño estaba provocando que ella lo odiara o si no qué otra explicación podría defifnir el motivo que desde hace mucho tiempo ella le había entregado una daga y suplicante le había pedido que acabara con su vida, ¿Por qué su madre quería que hiciera eso?

Pensaba que algo malo estaba sucediedndo de un momento a otro su madre le decía cosas muy hirientes, le pedía que le clavara la daga de plata en el pecho, a veces incluso le decía que lo odiaba, no entendía el porqué de la actitud de su querida madre.

Por qué un niño tan pequeño debía soportar tal dolor, a veces su vida podía ser tan cruel, se sentía desdichado, solo, muy solo... a raíz de tal situación era bastante retraído, incluso con sus hermanos mayores, pero no era tan cercano a ellos a pesar de su lazo de sangre, sentía mucho miedo el hablar con otras personas, temía que si llegaba a mostrarse cariñoso con otros individuos podrían odiarlo como lo hacía su madre... aunque tal odio a veces podría ser solo producido por su imaginación, y es que habían momentos en que su adorada madre podía ser muy amable y sin de repente mostrarse agresiva como en algunas otras ocaciones...

Con forme pasaban los años la situación empeoraba, Subaru, el más joven de los Sakamaki, al principio pensaba que el odio de su madre podía ser algo pasajero, a veces lo retribuía a que existía la posibilidad de que hizo algo que a su madre no le gustó y esa era su forma de castigarlo, pero no... por alguna razón su madre lo odiaba, temía de él, lo amaba y lo volvía a odiar, pero qué ocurría...

Un día depdepronto su madre ya no estabala buscó y la buscó, ahora su madre se había ido lejos de su lado, pero no se rendiría así de fácil, siguió buscando y buscando, hasta que la encontró. Ella estaba parada frente al jardín de rosas,ella era como una rosa, tan frágil, pero tan llena de espinas, no dejaba ni que su propio hijo se acercara a ella y si lo hacía solo lograba herirse a causa de las filosas espinas, ella estaba ahí con su mirada serena, hace mucho tiempo que no la había visto con tal expresión, era una rosa que había superado el invierno y ahora estaba tan llena de calma al haver superado tal obstáculo, se acercó muy lentamente, le preocupaba el hecho de perturvar tal tranquilidad, así que solo se dirigió a ella con paso lento y sereno, ella se le quedó observando, sin embargo el pequeño Sakamaki no persivió ninguna señal de dvertencia a la ostilidad, así que siguió acercándoce ¿A caso su madre lo había perdonado por lo que fuera que haya hecho...? Continuó con su andar, hasta llegar a donde estaba su madre , a su alrededor se podía sentir un aire de paz, su madre se colocó a su altura y con sus finos labios...

\- Subaru, hijo, puedes sacar tu daga de plata- le dijo aún con un temple sereno.

Subaru ovedeció, no quería que su madre se volviera a molestar con él, así que de sus ropas extrajo aquel arma y la puso en sus manos.

\- Subaru, buen niño- dijo la madre de Subaru mientras que tomaba la daga en sus manos y la devolvía a su pequeño hijo, pero la colocó en una de sus manos a manera de que el pequeño la empuñara con gran fuerza- Subaru, tal vez esta sea la última vez que me mires de esta forma y tal vez esta sea la única vez que pueda decirte esto- Su voz no dejaba de emanar esa serenidad, la madre colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla del pequeño- Subaru, aunque haya veces en que te diga que no te quiero tienes que saber que yo te amo hijo, eres lo más importante en mi vida y por eso debo alejarme de ti, este cariño está produciendo mucho daño, mi deseo era el de permanecer a tu lado, porque no quería dejarte solo, no quería que crecieras sin tu madre, pero mi deseo solo te ha hecho daño, así que en este momento deberé hacer algo al respecto, sabes Subaru no fuíste un hijo deseado, tú solo eres...- En ese momento la miradade la madre del pequeño se clava justo en los ojos grandes que tenía el Sakamaki y en ellos puede recordar la forma en que fue consevido y sin querer fue soltando una sarta de maldiciones para el que la tomó sin su permiso, lo hacía sin darse cuenta que su pequeño hijo escuchaba todo, sin embargo el pequeño no podía hacer nada y al contrario de otras ocaciones en que la mujer perdía el control esta vez pudo contenerse y se alejó del pequeño...

Subaru se quedó ahí inmóvil, desconcertado y supo en ese instante que su madre lo amaba mucho, pero también empezó a sentir un fuerte resentimiento hacia su padre, hacia el responsable de que su madre se haya puesto en su contra, hacia el que ha provocado que su madre lo haya dejado solo...

Sentía unas grandes ganas incontenibles de venganza, quería hacerlo, quería matar a su padre, la venganza se transformaba en ira, la ira en odio, el odio en rencor y así...

Subaru no perdonaría a su padre por lo que le hizo a su madre...

.

bueno lo he terminado  
ya solo queda un pecado más


End file.
